dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wow Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Butch ** Monk ** at least two more hench Other Characters: * Campani * Lora Campani * GCPD squad of cops Locations: * , on Earth-S ** Butler's Apartment ** Doctor Death's Lair ** Ravelle's Enormous House | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Binder | Inker2_1 = Jack Binder | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Mister Scarlet: "... Meets the Ghost" | Synopsis2 = Henry Suffridge was the Chairman of the Board of the Orphan Society, from which he was embezzling funds. To divert suspicion from himself, he accused several other board members of the theft. He adopted an alter ego, as "The Ghost," recruited a small gang, and used ghost-suited thugs and special effects to terrorize one of the accused scapegoats, Jones, into leaving town. But Jones encountered Mr. Scarlet, who investigated the matter in his own way, and after some detective work and some fistfights, the famous costumed vigilante exposed Suffridge as the Ghost, and left him for the police. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Orphan Society Board ** Petrie ** Crane ** Jones Locations: * , on Earth-S ** Orphan Society ** Miss Wade's Apartment ** The Ghost's Lair | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jack Binder | Inker3_1 = Jack Binder | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Mister Scarlet: "The Horned Hood" | Synopsis3 = Professor Cadiz was an expert on historical gems, at a museum somewhere upstate from Gotham City. He got greedy, adopted a secret identity as the Horned Hood, recruited a small gang, and stole the famous Maharajah Jewel from his own museum. Not much later, he and his gang were tracked down, beaten senseless, and left for the police, by the noted vigilante Mister Scarlet. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Professor Cadiz, as ** his gang: Slugger, Rocco, others Other Characters: * Prince Lanoor, of India * GCPD platoon of cops Locations: * an upstate museum * , on Earth-S Items: * Maharajah Jewel | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker4_1 = Pierce Rice | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Atom Blake: "The Worlds of Time" | Synopsis4 = Atom Blake mathematically calculates how to be in two places at the same time, and does so. Leaving behind one version of himself, Blake then flies off to Mercury in search of his real father. On Mercury he encounters a species of tiny bug-like telepathic people, who at first capture him, but soon are happy to accept his super-powered help against their enemy, the Mighty Adwahl. Adwahl is actually an American gangster named "Scarface Louie", and he commands an army of green alien monsters, which has conquered Mercury. The insectlike people live underground and the green conquerors live on the surface in their own city. Atom Blake leads a rebellion against Adwahl, amid which the villain is killed, his alien army is either destroyed or dispersed, and the bug people regain control of their planet. But Atom can't stick around, he has to keep searching the planets for his missing father. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joseph Page * Nora Page * Dusty Davis * Stuart Blake Villains: * Mighty Adwahl (a.k.a. "Scarface Louie") ** his minions, Green Conquerors of Mercury Other Characters: * Telepathic Bug People of Mercury Locations: * ** Collegeville ** | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jim Wilcox | Inker5_1 = James Wilcox | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Jim Dolan: "Nick Tinni's Liquor Racket" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sally Alden Villains: * Nick Tinni, bootlegger ** his gang: Blackie, others * Hager, rival bootlegger Vehicles: * two illicit whiskey trucks Locations: * | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker6_1 = Ken Battefield | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Rick O'Shay: "To Save the Suez Canal" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Rick O'Shay Supporting Characters: * ** Major Allen * Beth Thomsen, British Intelligence Villains: * * * General Von Stumpel, with a monocle * Captain Hansdampf Locations: * ** Suez Canal * ** Hidden Luftwaffe Airbase Vehicles: * Italian Divebombers * British Divebomber * British Medium Bombers | Editor7_1 = Al Allard | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Hunchback: "The Underworld Trembles" | Synopsis7 = Betty Brenton, fiancee of Allan Lanier, gets kidnapped by the Scorpion, and the Hunchback tracks them down, beats up his gang, and breaks the Scorpion's neck with a whack from his walking stick. Then the Hunchback reveals to Betty that he is really Allan. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Brenton * James, Lanier's Chauffeur Villains: * ** his gang Locations: * ** Cromwell Arms ** Ritz Theater ** abandoned subway tunnel Items: * Hunchback's Walking Stick Vehicles: * Scorpion's battery-powered subway train | Notes = * Atom Blake's villain the Mighty Adwahl came from Earth, in a stolen rocketship, traveled to an unknown number of extraterrestrial planets to recruit his monster army, then conquered the planet Mercury. The chronicles tell no details of how all this was accomplished. * Hunchback's villain The Scorpion throws one of his own thugs out a 10th-story (closed) window, and shoots dead two others later. Hunchback beats down eleven thugs but kills none of them, until he catches the Scorpion, and breaks his neck. * Jim Dolan gets head-konked unconscious with a chair, and also gets a bullet-wound in the shoulder. * In "Mister Scarlet and the Melodious Death": ** Late at night, Brian Butler and Miss Wade are in Butler's apartment, working on trivial cases. ** Mr. Scarlet gets head-konked unconscious with a blackjack. * In "Mister Scarlet Meets The Ghost": ** Late at night, Mr. Scarlet again breaks into Miss Wade's bedroom thru a window (see also Wow Comics #1), borrows a bed sheet, and abruptly leaves. * Rick O'Shay attended Harvard. ** RAF aircraft are painted bright red. * Also appearing in this issue of Wow Comics was: ** "The Man Who Forgot" (text story) by Carl Formes | Trivia = * Carl Formes signs his text story as "La Rac Semrof: | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum }}